countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Serbia
Serbia '(Republic of Serbia) (Serbian: Република Србија/ ''Republika Srbija) is one of the characters of CountryHumans, a landlocked country in Southeast Europe. Serbia is a member of the UN. sometimes shipped with Croatia. Description Appearance Male Female Personality Serbia is a rather rude, person, (mostly because of the past) communicates for the most part exclusively with the members of the EU-European Union pictogram. Pretty pessimistic and also a very big nationalist. Serbia sometimes tends to be very loud, angry, and short-tempered, but also very big on partying. Just like Croatia and Bosnia, they will say Serbian is its own language. However, Serbia can become a proper country, they can act as an ideal Serbian. They tend to be smart, responsible, artistic and pleasant. When Serbia is in this way, they can be a fun person to hang out with. Serbia also has a corrupt form, which represents the struggles, the trauma, and hardships that Serbia has to deal with. The corrupt form tends to go attack ethnic Croatians and Bosniaks and traumatizes them, or worse, murder them. This form only happens when Serbia remembers a traumatic flashback. One of them being the Kosovo war. Nowadays though, Serbia will think about in light of a bad situation when they can, their daily quote of Serbia is “My past does not make me a monster.” Interests Flag meaning Others symbols Nicknames Etymology History Principality of Serbia Ottoman and Habsburg rule Independence The Balkan Wars World War l Yugoslavia era In 1945, the Federal People’s Republic of Yugoslavia was proclaimed (Yugoslavia since 1963), which included the People’s Republic of Serbia (since 1963 the Socialist Republic of Serbia). The growth of inter-ethnic confrontation, separatist speeches led in the early 1990s to a series of civil wars and the disintegration of Yugoslavia. The long stay in power of the Socialist Party of Serbia ended in 2000 after the bombing of Serbian cities by NATO aircraft (1999) and the deployment of the UN peacekeeping force in Kosovo. In 2006, after the referendum held in Montenegro, the state union of Serbia and Montenegro ceased to exist, the Republic of Serbia lost access to the sea. Solo era and Kosovo's dispute Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Diplomacy Geography Relationships Family * '''Belarus — cousin-wife (depends on the person, only with Serbia' s male version) * Bosnia and Herzegovina — brother/sister * Bulgaria — cousin * Croatia — brother/sister * Czech Republic — cousin * Kosovo - son/daughter * Montenegro — brother/sister * North Macedonia — brother/sister * Poland — cousin * Russia — cousin-husband (depends on the person, only with Serbia's female version) * Slovakia — cousin * Slovenia — brother/sister * Ukraine — cousin Friends * Russia * Spain * Greece * Cyprus * Poland * Slovakia * Syria * China * Algeria * Armenia * Kazakhstan * Georgia * Ukraine * Romania * Belarus * Moldova * Japan * Mali * Iraq * Angola * Burundi * Zimbabwe * Vietnam * Cambodia * Israel * Indonesia * Brazil * Azerbaijan * Argentina Neutral * Bosnia and Herzegovina * Bulgaria * Canada * Czech Republic * France * Germany * Hungary * Italy * Portugal * Montenegro * Slovenia * Venezuela * Iran * Cuba Enemies * Turkey * Kosovo * Albania * Croatia * United States Past Versions * SFR Yugoslavia * Kingdom of Yugoslavia * Kingdom of Serbia * Serbian Empire Opinions Greece One of serbias closest allies, they have mutual and very strong cultural ties with one another. Greece is also one of the only NATO member who did not participate at the 1999 NATO aggression. Greece is basically Serbia's best friends in all the Balkans. Cyprus Both countries have great relations. Russia Russia is Serbia's greatest cousin and husband when it's about East and their strongest and most important ally. They are very close due to experiencing all their struggles togethers along history and having lots of commons ennemies. Poland Has very friendly relations and also both has their common struggle of the past by external powers. However Poland recognized the "State of Kosovo" despite this both nations still share close ties with one another. Czech Republic Slovakia France France was used to be Serbia's greatest ally by the past. Their first important contact was when the French Empire assisted Serbia against the Ottoman Empire. After that the 19th century was marked by the Serbian-French allience. France offered massive support to Serbia during the Great War. However after that France attacked Serbia with NATO in 1999 their friendship immediately stopped. Since their relation has got a better even if France recognize Kosovo as independant. Iran There are strong diplomatics ties between the two, Iranian citizens have a free visa to visit Serbia. Iraq Iraq stance that Kosovo is part of Serbia and condamned 1999's bombing. Syria Syria consider Kosovo as part of Serbia and condamned 1999's bombing. The two countries are also military allies. China China is one of Serbia's most important trade partner in asia. Both countries always have very close economical ties with one another. Algeria Anyone who is friend with Russia is also a friend for Serbia. Algeria also supports Serbia on Kosovo issue. Gallery References ru:Сербия Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Characters Category:Slavic countries Category:Everything Category:Christian Countries Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Republics Category:Secular Countries Category:Southeastern Europe Category:UN Members